Reunion
by la harlequin
Summary: In the summer after 6th year, Harry goes to his primary school reunion, taking Ron and Hermione along for the ride. What will happen when Harry reunites with his old so called friends? How will Ron and Hermione decide to punish certain muggles?
1. Invitation

A/N: Okay, I'm actually doing this faster than I expected, but here it is anyway! I think this is slightly better than the other attempt I made on this story, so hopefully you'll like it! Please review!

Chapter 1

Harry Potter stared disinterestedly out his bedroom window, vaguely aware of his two best friends sitting on the floor behind him. Two weeks. That' all he had left to suffer through. The moment he turned seventeen he would be out the door and he'd never have to worry about the Dursley's again. True, he'd have much bigger problems then, but at least it would be one less thing for him to worry about. But in the mean time, he had to suffer through the Dursley's endless tormenting, and to make matters worse, Ron and Hermione had to suffer through it as well. But having two fully qualified wizards in the house did have some advantages. The Dursley's were terrified that they would all be turned into toads or something equally disgusting while they were asleep. They were too stupid to realise that even if wizarding law permitted the use of magic on muggles, Ron and Hermione wouldn't have touched them. No, Ron, Hermione and Harry had better things to do than torture a bunch of ignorant muggles. They had been spending their days cooped up in Harry's room poring over countless Defence against the Dark Arts volumes, trying desperately to prepare themselves for the war.

'Hey, Harry, mate…' said Ron, breaking Harry out of his daydream.

'Yeah?'

'Someone just shoved this under your door.' He said and held up a crisp, white envelope, 'Judging by the house shaking as they walked away, I'd say it was your cousin or uncle. It's addressed to you.' Harry took the envelope from Ron and ripped it open. He wondered vaguely who would be sending him a letter through the muggle post.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You are cordially invited to attend the school reunion of Little Whinging Primary school. _

_The reunion will take place on the weekend of the 23rd and 24th of July at the Marion Hotel, Surrey. _

_In usual conditions, you would be invited to bring your parents, but because of your special circumstances, you are permitted to invite two other guests._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rupert Henry Marion_

_&_

_Little Whinging Primary Administration_

Harry made a small noise of disgust and flung the invitation onto his desk. Ron and Hermione gave him questioning looks.

'What is it, Harry?' asked Hermione worriedly.

'Nothing,' He replied, 'just some idiot has a deluded idea that I want to go to my primary school reunion.'

'Let me see that.' Hermione demanded and Harry passed her the paper. Her eyes scanned it quickly.

'Well?' she asked him, 'Why don't you want to go?' He looked at her like she was crazy.

'Because I have more important things to do! Those Horcruxes aren't going to destroy themselves!'

'Uhh… mate,' started Ron, 'You can't do anything about those things for at least another two weeks, probably more.' Harry glared at him.

'Well there are still other things to do! We need to learn to defend ourselves!'

'Harry! You have been working non-stop for the past week to "learn how to defend yourself" even though you're pretty damn good at it already! You need a holiday, and this is the perfect opportunity!'

'But… I can't just leave you two here with the Dursley's…'

'Mate, you really are thick sometimes.' Said Ron who had just finished reading the invite and was looking slightly amused, 'Firstly, Dudley will have gotten an invite as well, so the Dursley's will be going as well, and secondly, we'll be going with you. The letter says you can invite two people.'

'But… but…'

'You're going Harry, so don't try to worm your way out of it.' Said Hermione firmly, 'Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to your aunt and uncle and inform them that we will be going.' She jumped to her feet and quickly exited the room. Harry turned to glare at Ron.

'I hate it when you two gang up on me.' Ron merely shrugged and went back to testing his patronus.

'All in a days work, mate.'


	2. Arrival

A/N: Well, after many, many, many requests for me to hurry up and post this chapter, I finally decided to get off my lazy arse and do it. Smiles. It's not that long, but it's the first chap I've written in AGES and I'm slowly making the transition…

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Honestly, did anyone here actually think I owned Harry Potter? If so, I pity you.

Harry sat moodily in the back of his uncle's company car. He was NOT having a good day. The sweltering heat alone would be enough to ruin any perfectly good day, but being stuck in the back of his uncles car with his enormous cousin Dudley certainly made everything ten times worse, and having his aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shooting him venomous glares in through the mirror definitely didn't make poor Harry's mood any better.

Ron and Hermione were Apparating to the hotel. They hadn't wanted to leave Harry by himself with his "family" but they hadn't really had a choice. Uncle Vernon had insisted that Harry come in the car to avoid any "awkward questions," but there simply wasn't enough room in the car for six people plus luggage, and the Dursley's had point blank refused to have their car magically expanded.

As they turned into the parking lot of the Marion hotel, Harry felt his heart lift a little. At least the excruciating car ride was over and he's be seeing Ron and Hermione again soon.

Just as Harry was about to open the car door and climb out, another car pulled in to the park beside them. It was a convertible; sleek, black and very expensive looking. A tall, well groomed middle aged man sat in the driver's seat, and an expensively dressed woman with bright blonde hair sat in the passenger's seat. In the back of the car, Harry could see the back of a blonde head.

Aunt Petunia craned her neck from her seat in the car, and let out a gasp as she saw the couple in the front of the convertible.

'Oh Lord, Vernon, look! It's the Ellaway's!'

Harry felt his stomach lurch. Natalie Ellaway had been one of his primary torturers in Primary school. She was incredibly rich, incredibly beautiful, incredibly smart, incredibly popular and incredibly nasty.

Harry watched as his cousin Dudley gave a kind of excited lurch before climbing out of the car.

'Natalie! Natalie! Remember me? It's Dudley!'

The blonde in the back of the car turned her head and took in the sight of Dudley. The look of disdain was obvious on her face, but her tone was polite.

'Dudley Dursley. How nice to see you again.'

With a sigh, Harry opened the car door and climbed out. Carefully ignoring Natalie's gaze, Harry walked determinedly towards the door. He could feel his uncle's furious glare boring into the back of his skull, but he didn't care. What he needed right now was to find his friends, not make small talk with bullying drama queens.

He entered the lobby and quickly spotted Ron and Hermione lazing on one of the lounges. They waved to him, and Harry quickly hurried over to meet them.

'Hey mate,' greeted Ron with a grin, 'Is this place tops or what?'

Harry rolled his eyes, but secretly agreed. He thought the hotel was incredibly posh, and he'd only seen the lobby.

'It's alright, yeah.'

'I've got our checked us in, and got our room keys,' said Hermione briskly, 'You too will be staying together, but I'll be sharing a room with someone called…' she glanced down at a piece of paper she was holding, 'Natalie Ellaway. Know her, Harry?'

Harry groaned and sat down on the lounge.

'We're in for an interesting weekend…'

A/N: So, what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
